How Do I Hate Thee? The Taming of the Shrew
by Trish
Summary: A special birthday fic for Mia. Happy Birthday to you! .


How Do I Hate Thee __

How Do I Hate Thee?

By Trish

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or the "Taming Of The Shrew." The story does belong to me.

__

A/N: This is an Annoyedshipping fic written especially for Mia's 15th birthday. Annoyedshippy is Mia and Gary, and since she likes Shakespeare so much - I'm throwing that in too. Pokéspeare in all it's glory…Happy Birthday Mia! All the best and may all your dreams and wishes come true..

Mia threaded her way through the Saturday crowds in the shopping mall. She hated shopping and the only reason she was here in Pallet's CBD was because she was bored and there was nothing else to do. Her friends were all too busy to hang out with her - Erin was on some mysterious computer project for university with Shingo; Karlie was off with Tracey doing some Pokémon Watching. At least Tracey would be, but Karlie would be watching the Watcher. Rachel and Richie, Duplica and Todd, Ash & Misty - were all doing things as couples. Even her older friends were unavailable. Vickie and Victor were away on a romantic weekend for two, Chris was patrolling with Jenny. Trish was….actually Mia didn't know where _she_ even was. 

For the past year or so, her Australian friend had been extremely busy - flitting off on different trips to the different parts of Kanto and Johto, and the world. She never told Mia exactly what she was doing, just that it was for "some business project". The younger girl didn't know whether to believe this or not. 

As if someone had been reading her mind, a familiar voice startled her out of her reverie. "Hey, there!"

Mia whirled around to see Trish standing there with Drake. "Long time no see, huh?" her older friend said with a smile, before she was engulfed in a hug.

"When did you get back?" Mia bounced up and down. "Why didn't you call me?"

Trish laughed and extricated herself from Mia's iron grip. "Just late last night. And I'm staying put for a while so would you stop squeezing me to death?"

Mia smiled rather sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Still underestimating your own strength, I see." Trish rubbed her side a bit. "You had any lunch yet?"

"No."

"Then how about we grab something to eat?"

*****************

They found a pleasant little café that overlooked the main park in Pallet. After placing their orders with the waiter, Mia fixed her green eyes on the girl across the table. "So, how long are you back home for this time?"

"A couple of months. Then I'm off again."

"_Again_?" Mia raised her eyebrow. "Where to?"

Trish grinned. "The city in which I was born, Sydney."

"What is the reason for all this constant travelling around? You've spent a few months here and a few months there, then you fly off somewhere else," Mia demanded. The question had been bugging her for some time now.

"I told you it's for business."

The nineteen-year-old frowned. "I'd like a better answer than that."

The food arrived and Trish toyed with her fork before answering. "I'm not allowed to say anything about it yet - but I'll let you in on this much. Let's just say that I'm doing something that I've always wanted to do."

Mia smirked. "What, chase Togepis around the world?"

"_No_." Trish stuck her tongue out at her.

Mia retaliated with the same face. "Lurking around international airport terminals for fun?"

"No. Right now it's a secret. But you'll find out soon enough," Trish stated with an enigmatic smile.

"Awwww," Mia pouted.

"Actually, she's been…," Drake began but was lightly elbowed in the stomach by his wife. "Ah…never mind that. It's what she said," he said with a weak grin as Trish glared at him.

"Enough about me," Trish changed the subject. "What about you?"

Mia described what she had been doing since she last saw her friend, and ended by her complaint that there was nobody single to hang around with.

"What about Gary Oak?" Drake said with a sly smile.

"Gary Oak? You've got to be_ kidding_ me!" the young girl spluttered in disgust. "He is the most _annoying, _self-centred, _arrogant_ guy I've ever met. Why would I want to spend time with _him_?" Trish was about to answer when Mia silenced her with a glare. "Don't even _think _of saying it. Because it is not TRUE! I don't secretly like Gary - I _hate _him!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Now why does that sound so familiar?"

*****************

The next week, Mia was hurrying through the university quadrangle to the usual lunchspot near a clump of trees. Erin waved a piece of paper at her as she drew near. "Hey, Mia take a look at this!" she said excitedly. Mia set her bag down and grabbed the piece of paper from her. 

"Do you think of all the world as being your stage? Then come along this Saturday to audition for a role in the _International Bard Theatre Company_'s latest Shakespearean production. Those wishing to audition must prepare a piece from one of Shakespeare's plays or sonnets," she read aloud. She looked at Erin, "Are you going to audition?"

Erin grinned, "Of course I am! You know how much I love doing plays and musicals…." She squeezed Shingo's hand, "We're going to do a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_." 

"Are you going to try out, Mia?" Karlie piped up.

"Yep. If there's one I love about English it's Shakespeare's plays. Anything to do with Billy boy gets my vote of approval. Plus it's a chance to show that arrogant pig Gary Oak a thing or two."

**************

The Saturday of the auditions dawned fine and clear. Mia stood with her friends inside the auditorium and gazed at the crowd of hopefuls milling around inside. "Lot of people here today," she remarked as she scanned over her lines for the "mad" speech of Ophelia's from _Hamlet_.

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "And look who just came in…."

Mia groaned when she saw Gary Oak standing in the entrance. He spotted them and swaggered over.

"Hey, losers," he smirked.

Ash bristled. "Why do you insist on calling us losers, Oak?"

"Because you all are losers. And I would suggest that you may as well all go home now - because you are looking at the guy who will be playing the _lead_ role in this production."

"Oh yeah?" Mia shot back. "The auditions haven't even begun yet, Oak!"

"As soon as they see me, they will see what a _star_ I am!" 

Mia was furious, "You'll be _seeing_ stars in a minute," she hollered and prepared to wallop him when a voice interrupted them.

"I don't think this is the place for WWF auditions." Trish was standing there with a grin on her face and a small stack of papers in her arms. Jenn who was standing behind her just waved in greeting.

"Hey, Trish," Mia said happily. "I was wondering where you were, seeing as you're the resident Shakespeare nut of the group."

"If you two are auditioning, you may as well give up. _I'm _going to be the star," Gary sneered.

Trish shook her head. "We'll see about that," she said coolly. "You're going to have to prove it first to the director." She walked over to the nearby director's chair and sat down gracefully. "And the director just happens to be _me_."

*****************

Mia's audition went smoothly, she didn't fluff any of her lines and she gave it her all. To her pleasant surprise she was called back for a second audition, and she again gave it her maximum effort. Now all she could do was wait. 

A day passed before Trish arranged to meet them during their lunch hour at university. She was already waiting for them at their favourite lunch area when they arrived from their various lectures.

"Congratulations, you guys, " the dark-haired young woman began. "You're all in the cast in various supporting roles."

They all cheered.

"The play is _The Taming of the Shrew_ and Gary Oak here has one of the lead roles."

Gary smirked at Mia who promptly gave him the finger.

"So I'm to be Petruchio? I always thought that role would suit me," he said rather arrogantly.

Trish hid a smile as she scanned her list. "Actually Gary, you have been cast…as the _Shrew_."

There was dead silence as the implications of her words sank in. Gary went pale as the rest just burst out laughing.

"Whaddya mean _I'm_ the Shrew?" he nearly shrieked.

"This time we're doing a reverse _Taming of the Shrew_. Which means the Shrew is a guy."

"So who's the other lead?" Ash wanted to know while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Mia."

Mia and Gary looked at each other then at Trish. "I'M NOT WORKING WITH HER/HIM!" they chorused in dismay.

"Oh yes you _are_," Trish stated firmly with arms folded across her chest. "A more perfect piece of casting I haven't seen anywhere. You're both stubborn, both proud…and you'd both really get along well if you'd just stop fighting."

"Trish - you are evil," Mia whined.

Her older friend just grinned. "I know that. And I must be on my way. So, toodles!" She started to walk off when Gary called out after her.

"I can't be the SHREW! I'll never live it down!" 

She turned and grinned. "But this is just how it would have been in Shakespeare's day. When Billy Boy was alive - ALL the female parts were played by men.!"

******************

The weeks flew by as rehearsals began in earnest. Any complaints from Mia and Gary about having to work together were met with a glare from the director. 

"Can't I work with someone else?" Gary demanded. "Mia is the last person in the world that I wanna work with."

"Same to you Oak," Mia threatened raising her fist dangerously close to his face.

Trish sighed and reached for an aspirin. "Children, children," she muttered earning a glare from her two stars. "For the last time - you are working together. I may be your friend, but I am also your director and therefore what _I _say goes!"

"Oh all right…."

*******************

'_You'd both get on really well, if you'd both stop fighting,'_. As much as she hated to admit it, Mia knew that what her friend said was true. As the weeks passed she and Gary had called a temporary truce to their animosity so that they could make a success of this play. They rehearsed together and although she never said so out loud, Mia began to think that Gary really wasn't a complete arrogant, stuck-up, male chauvinist pig. He was actually kinda cute and he seemed to be interested in her….oh what was she thinking? This was _Gary Oak_! 

Meanwhile Gary was also revising his opinion about his co-star. He had never met a girl who was so infuriating, so annoying…and so immune to the Oak charm. But working closely alongside her, she was really nice and she was completely unlike the vacuous cheerleaders he was used to having round him. But still how could he be thinking nice things about _Mia_?

******************

The months flew by until it was just three weeks to opening. The truce between Gary and Mia seemed to be on a permanent basis. They spent their free time together, and really enjoyed themselves. Perhaps, perhaps the possibility was there for them to be more than just friends…..

Mia was making her way into the auditorium when she overheard some boys talking. Among them was Gary's voice. "You know I don't know why they cast Mia in the lead role. Her performance is only going to pull the whole show down."

"But didn't you tell her that she was a really great actress?" someone asked.

Gary sniggered. "I'm only telling her that to humour her. Her acting sucks."

Mia was furious and a bit heartbroken. How dare he? She stormed into the auditorium office and slammed her script on the desk of a startled Trish. "I QUIT! And you can give Gary the finger for me!" Then stormed back out.

******************

The week after that was a wretched one for both Mia and Gary. Gary because the rest of the cast and crew were absolutely furious with him, for Mia had been one of the most popular members. Rehearsals weren't the same, and the chemistry just wasn't there with the understudy. He had been so stupid to lie like that, he just had to appear superior to everyone, it was his habit.

He had to do something about it.

On the Saturday afternoon, Mia walked into the auditorium where Gary was waiting.

"What do you want Oak?" she said coldly.

Gary flushed and took her hand. "Look….Mia. I'm….." and here he gulped. "I'm sorry for what I said to the others. It was a lie and I don't know why I did it…."

There were a few slightly audible gasps from behind the stage but they didn't hear them.

"And you don't suck as an actress. In fact you're great. You act better than me," he continued.

"It's just not the same without you in the play. The whole cast and crew miss you….and I miss you."

Mia felt as if her jaw was hanging on the floor, she was so shocked! Gary Oak was _apologising?_ Gary was being _humble?_ The world was coming to an end…..She took a deep breath. "I accept your apologies and I'll see you at rehearsal then."

Gary smiled with relief and in the second shock of the day Mia was swept into his arms for a hug and a peck on the lips. "How about we go for some coffee?"

Mia could only nod and they walked out of the auditorium. As soon as they were gone - loud whoops filled the backstage area. For Mia's friends and other cast members had been eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"_All right_!" Trish and Jenn gave each other a high five. 

The Shrew had been tamed.

__

The End

Author's Note: This is a special fic that I promised for Mia's birthday, and it's rather insane to say the least. Happy Birthday to a girl is like a little sister to me. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review peeps - flamers fed to my Tassie Devils.


End file.
